Typically, a computer network may include a large number and variety of network devices. Generally, each of these network device has one or more features, such as a device type (e.g., router, switch, client computer, electronic storage device, network-enabled drill, etc.), and/or device function (e.g., storage, computing, user login, security, etc.). Each of these features may have one or more predefined characteristics, such as device model number, software version, operating system, supervisor module, and/or voltage.
On occasion, it may be desirable to revise the computer network. For example, an architecture group of information technology professionals may identify a revision that could be made to the computer network, such as an improvement to network login manner, network security, and/or network efficiency, a reconfiguration, a software update, or a hardware update. The architecture group, or other group, such as a group of network designers, may then develop a set of commands (e.g., computer program code) that they believe would effect the desired network revision when executed on the network devices. However, commands that run on one device may not work the same way, or at all, on another device, for example, due to variations of the features of those devices and/or variations of the predefined characteristics of those features. Revisions are successfully deployed when they are compatible with each particular device.